At a certain point a parent or other interested person desire to toilet train a child. However, situations arise where there are no suitable toilets for a young child. Children may be toilet training anywhere from the age of fifteen months old to an age of two years old or older. Some children with difficulty in training have developed a fear with certain uncomfortable experiences related to toilets.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to have a convenient, sanitary, comfortable, portable, and proportionate toilet for a toddler or small child to use, which is familiar in the home setting as well as a non-home setting. A non-home setting may include restaurants, shopping malls, nature settings, and travel settings. Further, the present inventor recognizes the need for a compact and lightweight toilet that requires minimal user effort for setup and close. Also, the present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable for a portable toilet to have a comfortable seat and back. The present inventor has recognized it would be desirable for a toilet to be stored in a compact state when not in use and carriable in a lightweight bag.